User blog:EmBELLEm/After the Fall Preview info
Some stuff from RWBY After the Fall Prologue, Chapter One, and a bit of of Chapter 2 were released. I collected some info here. And Forum It has really good worldbuilding. Nicely describes Vacuo CFVY: *Fox's semblance is telepathy. They have a shared chat in their heads during fights. *Fox is from a Vacuan tribe called Kynete *Fox's weapons are named Sharp Retribution *Velvet's weapon is named Anesidora, (Ancient Greek: Ἀνησιδώρα) was in Greek and Roman mythology an epithet of several goddesses and mythological figures. The name itself means "sender of gifts". *Coco enhanced her bullets with Aura, could be her Semblance, could jut be an Aura ability. *Coco has a little brother. *Coco is a fan of Glynda Characters: *Professor Rumpole - Probably Rumpelstiltskin *Professor Theodore - someone switched the parts of the name and theorizes that it's a male Dorothy (Thee-o-door, door-o-thee) Misc: *One faunus has a pg snout *Cities Gossan and Feldspar are mentioned. Feldspar are minerals and Gossan are rocks *Mole crabs are big crablike animals. CFVY are fighting them *It was confirmed that Qrow got Ruby down from Beacon tower *Sumire village is in Vale. (Sumire is Japanese for violet) ' ' Just found a bunch of stuff from reddit user NoHeresyHere: *Coco and Velvet are both from Vale, born and raised. Fox is from Vacuo (A tribe called Kynete, which is apparently doing very well for themselves), and Yatsuhashi could be from Mistral. *Vacuo is a hellhole. It sounds like Arrakis from Dune, or maybe a little like Pandora from Borderlands in that its a totally inhospitable wasteland filled with dangerous animals and little to no food or water. Interestingly, Vacuo has dangerous non Grimm wildlife, like giant sand crabs. Water is incredibly scarce. *Vacuo sounds a lot like a semi-nomadic anarchist society in that there's very few permanent settlements, and these communities don't have any permanent or official leadership, just people rising to the occasion. *Places in Vacuo are named after rocks/minerals. The typical dress of Vacuo is light coloured tunics, scarves and something to cover your head. Basic desert wear, essentially. *The people of Vacuo dislike strangers but respect skill and fighters. *Coco can use her Aura to enhance her bullets in the same way someone can use Aura to enhance their weapons cutting edge. Coco herself is what makes her gun special, it isn't just a super-powered minigun. Coco also has a thing for miniskirts. *Fox's semblance is telepathy, and he uses that to speak to his teammates. He rarely speaks aloud and when he does it means its very important. His weapon is called Sharp Retribution, and are described as bladed tofas. *Velvet's semblance is photographic memory, which lets her learn the skills of people just by observing them, able to recreate styles that would have taken years to learn in just a few moments. Her weapon is called Anesidora, which was a name belonging to several Greek/Roman deities. It means "Sender of gifts". Her weapon uses hardlight dust and consumes a photo with each use. *Not much given on Yatsuhashi. He's big, strong, protective, afraid of hurting people outside of combat, is pretty polite. Basically how most fanfictions portray him. Category:Blog posts